Surreal Symphony
by The-Great-Poptart
Summary: Gon recieves word that an incurable disease has stricken Whale island, he returns home to a dying Mito. However, Hisoka decide's that the fruit will soon be ripe and begins the hunt for his prey.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

Summary: When a soon to be 18 year old Gon recieves word that an incurable disease has stricken Whale island, he returns home to a dying Mito. However, Hisoka decide's that the fruit will soon be ripe and begins the hunt for his prey. Can Killua save Gon from Hisoka's wooven web, or will Gon's 18 birthday be his day of downfall?

Pairing: Killua x Gon; Hisoka x Gon; Hisoka + Illumi; One sided Mito + Jin

Warning: I am notorious for my lack of updates. However if I do continue expect lotsa shounen ai, yaoi, non-con, masturbation, kink ( All lemons will NOT be posted here, if I write any at all.), a hella lot of mind-fucking via Hisoka, and a lot of other disturbing themes. A/U, I'm taking a lot of liberties considering the series isn't finished.

Title: Surreal Symphony

The wind and rain beat across the window. High pitched howls as the very earth seemed to want to unroot the little house from where it stood. Distraught at the unwarrented attack the little house creeked back a reply at the wind. I am old, It says. I've stood through a lot in my younger years and despite my age you will not bring me down.

The dismayed wind howled back. The house wasn't going anywhere. It was a good house. However, a groan not associated with the house or the wind took large chocolate eyes off the window and pounding rain to the sleeping figure in the bed next to him. Concern graced his features as he gently brushed damp hair out of a pretty woman's face. The face itself had a few wrinkle, particularly around the mouth from either too much smiling or frowning. Creases exhisted between her eyebrows, too, from when she would get angry her delicate brows would come down to form frowns above her eyes. Old age did that. Still. She wasn't that old.

Not old enough to die.

The illness could be seen clearly in paled skin, it seemed to seep into the air around her. An illness where no cure exhisted. It had taken whale island by storm, already killing half the occupants in a matter of months. Gon himself had trouble finding passage back to Whale Island as all charters steered clear of the disease ridden isle.

He had tried long and hard when he got word of Mito-san being sick and finally arrived only to see pestulance wrecking havoc on his home from long ago. It almost seemed like a ghost town. Everyone shied away from each other, hiding in their homes, to avoid catching it.

Even the animals didn't seem ammune.

The town and forest being unnaturally quiet lent Whale island and eerie apeal of a dead fearie land. Gon was uneasy. He couldn't help but remember a passage from mito's old bible as he went along the dark path home.

_'Though I walk in the valley of the Shadow of Death'._

Another groan, this one harder and longer, brought the young man from his reverie as he placed a damp cloth on the ill woman's forehead. He knew it wouldn't do any good. But he hoped. He prayed.

One day at a time.

That's all he could do was go about it one day at a time. He stayed by Mito-san's side sense his return a week ago. Always in the same spot. Sitting in the same chair as she slept on in her bed. And all he could do was take it one day at a time.

"I..." Gon's eyes flew open. "I... hear... music."

He closed them tight again.

"Such beautiful music."

A shudder. And he knew.

Another look at the sleeping woman's face. A face that lay still and cold as it slept on. She'd never wake up again.

That night Gon cried.

And once again he prayed, but this time for the whole of Whale Island.

_'Though I walk through the valley of the Shadow of Death...'_

* * *

Note: This story has started out slow, but decent for a prelogue. It'll probably be short too. I'm just trying to get my feel for this series. Huh. I already have the very end written, so I know the direction I want it to go, just what comes inbetween. Please allow me to view all thoughts on the matter. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: As was pointed out to me (thank you so much), I need a beta. I went back and fixed what I could, but I'm sure there are still tons of mistakes. Cry. So if you're up for it and you don't mind my lazy, work ethic-challenged ass, please let me know.

* * *

Title: Surreal Symphony 

Chapter 1

The air was cold and moist, foggy really. Early mornings on a small island tended to be that way. However, the cold he felt wasn't just in the air, he didn't even feel it, but in his heart. It was a chill that made everything around him unreal, almost fake, like watching something on television. It was -almost- like it wasn't him and it wasn't her and he wasn't the one who spent all night digging her grave, blisters on his hands. Almost, but there was no denying it. He sat at her bedside until her last breath. Mito was dead.

"I wish you were here," Gon thought. "I wish you were still alive."

He wanted to feel her hugs and kind touches that only a mother could give. Even if she hadn't given birth to him, she was still his _mother. _

He wanted her to take the pain away, like before. In the past she would always give him a cup of hot chocolate then tuck him into bed before singing him to sleep. It was a beautiful song he'd never forget either. Just like her. She was beautiful in everything that she did, he'd _never _forget her.

Her grave itself was nothing too special, just a mound of fresh dirt and a roughly made wooden cross with 'Mito' etched across it. The cross, merely two strips of wood, came from a tree not to far away. The spot where the grave rested was beautiful. It suited Mito. A small clearing by a riverbed and a large willow hiding everything from view.

"Do you remember this place?" Gon asked the still air. "I'm sure you do. Stupid question. We used to picnic here all the time. I remember you were so upset when I fell in the water that one time. I caught cold..." More hot chocolate flashed through his head. "Then there was that time with Killua. He absolutely adored it here too. We were both shocked that it had been his first picnic. You wanted to make it so special.

"You've never really been able to bring yourself to hate anyone have you, Mito-san? I've always admired that about you. You love- loved- everyone." His father entered his mind this time. "Some just couldn't bring themselves to love you back?"

Gon closed his eyes and sighed, faintly catching the ringing of a bell. It was 10 already? Had his memory taken up so much time?

"I have to go. Leorio is coming in on a boat in an hour. I'll have to explain to him his services aren't needed anymore... Goodbye, Mito-san." _Mother._

* * *

The town had changed so much. No longer did people go merrily about their day. The house wives gossiping in front of the baker's, in fact the baker was currently mourning his wife who died a couple weeks back. The men eager to come home to their family after a day of fishing. Most of the fisherman lay in their own death beds. Children didn't play tag and laugh in the streets anymore, they too met fate six feet under. 

Such a sad state Whale Island was in. He felt bad that Leorio would have to see it like this.

_Definitely not one of it's finer moments._

In the end, Gon figured that even if Mito-san had died, Leorio might not mind helping the rest of the island. Maybe he could save them. He was a doctor. Had been for awhile. He might be able to find the cure.

Or so he'd hoped, but then again he'd always been terribly naïve.

Gon continued to walk down toward the pier, which really didn't look to safe to stand on anymore. No one was around really who could help keep the docks in good enough condition with the constant assault of sea water.

Since the disease had hit the town, almost everyone had gotten sick. When they got sick their body would weaken and every now and then, or so Gon witnessed, the body would spasm with pain. Fever would set in and soon they would become to weak to stand. Bedridden the ill-inflicted would die.

He could see the boat in the distance. It would dock soon. Looking down Gon began to push some of the washed up seaweed off, back into the water. Really it would help if they had somewhere to walk. They consisting of Leorio, because no one wanted to go to the ghost town that was once known as Whale Island, get sick of some unknown disease and die.

In fact it had cost so much money to get this boat out here that Gon had no choice but to use his hunter card and he _knew_ that who ever the accountant was for the great society of Hunters' would bulk at the amount.

That thought had made him worry about how Killua was going to get to the Island. His friend was supposed to come with him but had gotten sidetracked by something important. The silver-haired man wouldn't tell him what it was, but he let him go all the same. He knew the he'd make it, he'd promised. However, what if they couldn't find another boat to get his friend here. Surely they could use the extra help to fight against the disease.

A frown tugged slightly at Gon's mouth and a furrow was brought to his brow. The ship had stopped and a little row boat was now making its way toward him. Were they so afraid that they refused to even come in contact with the Island?

He could make out who was on the boat now and he couldn't help, but feel shock. Where was Leorio? This man wasn't him.

Taking a good look Gon took in the red hair and strong build of a man dressed in a business suit. Familiarity struck him, but he just couldn't recall... The bump of the boat against the docks had once again brought Gon back to himself.

Standing up languidly, the man turned around sharply and quickly stepped up on to the docks. Right in front of Gon. In fact, if Gon hadn't taken that step back there probably wouldn't have been enough room for the two of them to stand together.

The peaceful sound of the ocean had always been a constant here, of course being an island. The ocean itself being slightly chill this time of year also brought in quite a bit of wind. However, Gon was close enough to this man that his body heat permeated through the chill air to his own body. Still in shock, slowly he looked up. He was possibly the most handsome man he'd ever seen.

Familiarity rang through Gon once again.

"I...I's there..." Blinking, Gon swallowed and tried again. " Is there anyone else on the boat, sir?"

The following deep chuckle caused him to blush and look down again.

"No."

Gon's head shot up at the reply he hadn't expected. The voice to was familiar. "No?" He couldn't stop the hopeful look.

"That's what I said. I'm all there is."

"Oh."

"I've never been to Whale Island before. I believe this will be an interesting experience."

As if finally realizing their still close proximity, Gon stepped away from the stranger. "This is a horrible time to sight see, sir."

"Is it?" Gon's eyes had widened at the question. Did this stranger not know of what was going on in this place! Surely he'd known when he'd gotten on the boat the danger..!

"Your life is in danger!"

"Ahhh," the stranger tilted his head back in contemplation for just a moment. "In all actuality I'm here to visit someone."

"Visit..? This is also a horrible time for family visits, sir."

"Oh, but it's most appropriate, we're not related and it's his birthday."

Now Gon was confused. This elegant, and _very_ familiar, man had made no sense. Why was he here to visit someone he wasn't related to? At such a dangerous time at that...

Opening his mouth to speak, the man beat him to the punch. "It's rather chill out here. Could you direct me to a place to stay?"

Frowning, Gon gave him the honest answer. "There are none. They're all closed. Not enough business you see."

"Terrible. I'd hate to have to sleep outside. Tell me young man," Gon's eyes jumped up to meet the stranger's cheshire cat grin, familiarity ringing through him again, " can I stay with you?"

Gon blushed again.

"If I were to pay an agreeable rate of course." The man looked off toward the ocean, awaiting an answer.

Gon never asked the man why not stay with his friend. Didn't feel the need. He could have come to pay his respects to a friend who'd past during his birthday. Gon didn't say anything as he led the stranger home, to the little house by the woods.

* * *

A/N: Don't act shocked that he doesn't recognize who it is. And if you don't foreshame. Anyway, Gon never got to see him looking, "normal." 

A/N: Don't behead me. I actually forgot that this story even exhisted. However, now that I've stumbled across it once again, enjoy the rushed finish to the chapter (as if you couldn't tell). Please let me know if you find mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2

"_You watch me seperate myself_

_From who I really am,_

_To fit into your plan."_

Pieces, Dark New Day

Chapter 1B

* * *

The air hung heavily, like it had since the devastation of disease hit the tiny island. Even the sun seemed afraid to shine into the darkness that surrounded Whale Island. The wind filtered eerily through the trees and across the small trail. Dust devils racing off into the distance. The smell of salty water was more like breathing in death than the sea. Even the ocean noises stood muted in the bleakness, broken only by the shuffle-shuffle of people passing along the road. However, despite all this unhappiness, he wouldn't_ stop_ _smiling_. 

The shorter and younger of the pair glanced behind him to the man smirking like the devil himself. Which, truth be told, Gon wouldn't be surprised.

"You still haven't answered my question..."

"How much longer until we get there?"

Gon couldn't keep the twitch out of his eye. Every time he asked the man anything pertaining to his identity he'd change the subject. And he was still smiling! Had he no sense of mourning? Not one to be rude, he answered the man's question.

"At this pace it won't be until late tonight."

A small sound of disappointment made it's way from the back of the man's throat. "How disappointing."

"I'm sorry it's such a long walk from the harbour, but the villiage isn't all that bad."

The man's eyes seem to sharpen slightly.

"How unusual."

Gon turned to look at the man, still moving forward, confidant in his footing. "Wha..?"

"This melancholy..."

Confusion first, centered at the abrupt change in topic, then anger had taken over Gon. Hot and uncontrollable. He'd found himself loosing control over such emotions more and more recently. Snapping at the smallest thing.

He'd even found himself throwing some of the dishes Mito had favored into the walls of her house why he washed them. He'd just stop and stare blankly at the harmless reflection of himself in the newly cleaned plate, before his building anger would edge its way inevitably to the top again. He took his anger out on the helpless plate, and, more often than not, he'd find himself collapsed in a pile of broken glass, holding back tears. Helplessness. He felt it so keenly nowadays.

Gon turned his lower body around sharply so he could fully face the man. He planted both his feet firmly on the ground, his face upturned in a snarl. The perfect picture of adolescence. The Gon of old, who allowed his emotions full reign. The man's smile widened. He was still _smilling!_

"You have no right to tell me how I should feel!"

"How beautiful," he was confused again. " the emotions that cross your face. The taste of anger. What else, what other emotion," the man's smile reached a new purportion, predatory, "can I garner from this ripened fruit."

Something clicked in Gon's mind. Ripened fruit? But that was...

"Hey, I know you, don't I? You seem really familiar." An almost childlike expression of contemplation took over Gon's face. He brought his hand up to his chin in thought, almost ignoring the man completely. Where had he heard that phrase before. It was right on the tip of his tongue...!

The man himself had to keep himself from falling over in shock. Was this boy serious? That should have given him away! He knew Gon to be simple and childlike, endearing traits on his prey, but never forgetful. In fact the boy had a rather uncanny memory.

He closed his eyes and with a sigh, smile still on his face, he opened his eyes to find the boy less than in inch from his face. Standing tippitoe (my he was short!) to stare into his face, determination plain in his eyes. He was staring, studying.

The man's smile faltered now, a small 'oh' of uncertainty forming his lips as he gazed back. A sharp nod later and the man blinked as Gon hurried his way back up the trail. He smirked once again before continuing to follow the youth from behind.

* * *

Darkness had settled in quietly. The sounds and sight of day and night transgressing from one to the other in an almost unnatural way. It was like something from a child's storybook. The man found it boring. He decided instead to focus on his companion who was laguidly walking up a hill ahead of him. In thought? 

_How interesting..._

"I wonder..." the abrupt breaking of silence caught the man's attention completely. "Why was Leorio not there?"

The man didn't answer. It seemed Gon wasn't even speaking to him.

"I mean he was supposed to be there. The boat was paid for. Everything was planned out for today. It makes no sense, and now you..."

The boy trailed off leaving the man in an odd silence heavy with thought, not completely his. What about him? All well, the man wasn't going to push.

Gon, however, had been thinking such thoughts sence they left the harbour. With all the money they paid there was no reason why Leorio wouldn't be here. Perhaps the boat this man came on and the one they had bought for Leorio were two different ones? Maybe the one they bought had changed their mind, too fearful of the disease claiming the island to come near? Maybe Leorio had missed the boat, but then wouldn't he had called him? If any of this had happened wouldn't Leorio call? Did this man behind him have something to do with it...?

Gon was no longer a child. He'd grown up. Learned a better understanding of the darker parts of human nature than he ever truly wanted. He'd fought and clawed his way to where he was in his own mental understanding of the world. There were many instances that would have lead him to death if he hadn't.

However dark his mind had gotten or older he had become, Gon still had many child-like qualities to him. Many times Killua would complain that this particular nature of Gon's would be the death of them both. Despite that, Gon just couldn't bring himself to automatically think the worst of someone when he saw them. He still retained that bit of himself. If he hadn't he probably would never have brought this man with him. Never had said a word to him in greeting. But he never could do that. He could never throw away his trust and optimism for it was as much apart of him as any limb on his body. It was just who he was.

Through that very optimism, Gon had decided that if Leorio would not call him, then he would call Leorio. If only to insure the health of his long time friend.

The sound of an open shutter had caught Gon's attention. Jerking his head up and refocusing his thoughts to the now and then (after all he was a man of action, thought and planning was what Killua did best.), he realized that he was home.

* * *

The shutter smacking the wall indignantly was the only sound of greeting. A town full of memories that left a heavy sense of foreboding. He found himself overlapping his memories with what he saw. It was almost like trying to trace over one drawing on a new sheet of paper by following the barely visible lines. Trying to piece together and cope with the obvious differences that just weren't sinking in. Comparing and contrasting realities. 

This couldn't be right. Did he get dropped off at the wrong island?

A breeze passed by, strong and cold. Gon coughed as his body stopped trembling from the cold. He always hated this time of year. Cold and yet warm. His body couldn't be sure which one to accustom its self to. It left him with a horrible cough and stuffed up nose. Nothing too serious. He hardly ever got 'sick'.

Now wasn't the time to worry about that, however. He'd come back because of Mito. He'd promised himself he'd never leave her. Not like he did. While he understood why the man had to leave, Mito never excepted it. Always felt abandoned and hurt. He never wanted to cause her pain like that. So, he came back.

Wrapping arms around his body he continued towards the home of the only woman he ever considered mother.

* * *

"We're here," Gon looked behind him at the smiling man. 

"Is that so?" the man replied, bringing his hand up to play with his red hair, he glanced away before continuing, "and here I was enjoying our little stroll..."

Gon's eyes widened in shock not realizing the sarcasm. "Really? Isn't it a bit cold?" Almost as if to punctuate his statement the wind picked up causing Gon to give a half sneeze - half cough. "This weather always gives me a cold."

"Hm? Well then, let's get you inside." The man's eyes came back to Gon's. Almost staring straight into him. Into where no one ever had the right to look. No one but...

The man's pale hand came up to caress Gon's face causing him to jerk back roughly, feet following him a step to distance himself from this _very _strange man. Who was currently passing by him like nothing had happened.

"Hey! Wait up!" Gon called after, trailing behind the man.

"Your house is very interesting. It's intertwined with a tree."

"Oh... Yeah. Hear let me get the door for you." After all, Mito had brow-beat manners into him. He took a minute before opening the door, however. Almost bracing himself for the lack of "welcome home" he'd receive upon opening the door.

The door creaked quietly as he gently pushed. He needed to oil the hinges, Mito would never approve of such disrepair. Slowly, he stepped over the threshold. He'd wondered at the feeling of strangeness that hit him. It caused him to pause once again after his first step into this. This was the first time he'd ever entered his home without hearing her welcoming voice.

"Welcome home."

"Wha?" Gon's eyes widened as he turned around to stare at the stranger ( _still_ _smiling) _

_

* * *

_

"Welcome home, Gon," Mito's voice came softly from the now opened door. Looking past the entrance, Gon saw her seated in the kitchen. She was pale and fragile looking. His mind once again flashed back into "trace-the-picture" mode. Comparing her now to her then.

Her coughing form brought him running through the hall to where she now sat hunched and huddled. "It's so cold in here, Gon. Did you close the door?"

He was rather worried at the strangeness of the odd, shaking lilt in her voice. "Yes, of course."

"That's very good of you. It seems to get colder and colder nowadays. I just can't keep up."

Gon mimicked her coughing fit from before, hand going over his mouth. Mito finally turned to face him. "You didn't seem to waste any time catching a cold. You always seem to have one around this time of year, though."

"Mito, do you have a-"

"No," she cut him off not harshly, but it was sharp none the less. The strange lilt from before lending it's edge, "Not a cold..." An unidentifiable look shot in his direction.

"Mito..?"

"You need a hair cut, Gon."

* * *

"I said, 'welcome home'." 

Gon blinked back as a reply.

"You seem to be here alone, so, I thought I'd welcome you home." The man said it simply. Said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

Gon stared back at, hard. The same unwavering gaze he had as a child.

"Your hair. You cut it."

It was Hisoka's turn to stand in confused silence.

"You cut you hair, Hisoka." Turning sharply on heel, Gon walked completely into the house, leaving the door open for the man to follow him in.

Hisoka's hand had reached back to play with his hair again. Really it was more of a trim. No difference at all. "So I have."

* * *

I finished in less than 6 months this time!

1. Flash back sequence has commenced. Really it hasn't too terribly much to do with the present. It just involves a lot of Gon angst and what happened while Gon had been taking care of Mito.

2. This is actually supposed to be part of chapter one. So, through great intellect, I dub this here Chapter 1B. Nifty, ain't it.

3. I abhor this chapter. I hate and loathe the way it came out. Scratch that. With an exception of the prologue, I hate how this whole story is moving along. That and I just can't help how ooc everyone seems. Thank god for my A/U warning... But at least Gon knows it's Hisoka now. And to think, it was his hair. Poor Gon, so simple.

4. I got a word processor! I dare you to find mistakes now, biotch! No, seriously, if you find any let me know.

5. Which, funnily enough, I kept on spelling the last word in statement 4 wrong. I had to go back and revise it 5 times.

6. Despite everything. I've currently got 350+ views on this story. I've gotten 9 reviews. I'm not complaining. In fact, I've never met such a group of un-lazy readers in my life. Definitely a record for me. Thank you all!

Anael Razualle- You make me feel like royalty! And it's too true there isn't enough Hisoka/Gon out there.

Spiel- Thank you so much for your constructive criticism. I warned everyone I was Lazy at the beginning. Despite that, I have every intention of finishing. As for Hisoka being recognizable? I'll explain that at the very beginning of the next chapter in detail.

Megami no Hikari- If that ever happens. It'll be a long way a way. The way I'm seeing it, this story is going to last awhile longer than I originally thought. Besides Killua won't show for another 3-4 chapters.

That concludes a whole chapter of nothing. We've got angst, flashbacks, and Hisoka smiling. Nothing important. But Hisoka smiling. Yeah. That's important.


	4. Chapter 3

"And I heard a voice in the midst of the 4 beasts

And I looked and behold A pale horse

And his name that sat on him, was Death.

And Hell followed with Him."

Revelation 6:8 (or Johnny Cash's "The Man Comes Around" XD)

Surreal Symphony

* * *

How strange. Really he found Gon to be so surprising at times, but for him to be confused to his identity because of a haircut? However, because his hindsight was a perfect 20/20, he shouldn't have been too surprised at all. Gon had a tendency to be naive and simple. He was a reinforcement type, after all. 

"Are you going to come in?"

Glancing up, he couldn't help but smirk. "Don't you know Gon-kun?" Gon's eyes widened at his name as he faced Hisoka full on. "With such trust you show, if you invite me into your house I can destroy you the easiest."

Gon's jaw dropped at this revelation. "Demo, I thought that was only vampires. " Realization came back into Gon's eyes. "Hisoka-san is a vampire? But you're out in the daylight!"

Gon bounded back over the door to gaze closer at Hisoka, who by now had a slightly disgruntled look on his face. "Hisoka-san is really pale. He also has the red hair." Hisoka's eye had started to twitch with each comment Gon made. He wasn't a vampire and his hair really needed to stop coming into question when it came to his identity. "He's also really pretty, like all those other vampires from the movies."

That caught his attention. So, Gon thought he was pretty? A smirk soon replaced the angry tick and Hisoka begin to move closer to Gon, closing the gap. At least he would have if he hadn't realized that doing show would have gotten him smacked in the chin by Gon's arm, now pointing into the sky behind his head. Glancing over his shoulder to see what the boy was pointing at, it wasn't hard to hear his next sentence.

"But it doesn't change the fact that we walked out in the sun all day! Are you a special type of Hisoka-Vampire?"

The tick had returned. This boy could be _really_ thick sometimes. Unnaturally so, it seemed. "I'm not a..." Hisoka was cut off by a rumbling sound.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" An innocent question, but really he'd begun to worry.

"Not really." She'd said that so much these days. Unnerving when it came to a woman who never believed in what wasn't practical. 'Food makes you strong, helps you grow, and keeps you healthy,' she had said once. It was a long time ago now, but he still remembered all of her old lessons she'd taught him.

"You should eat, Mito-san. It's not healthy."

"I know, Gon-kun." Of course she would. She always knew. It was an 'Unwritten Law of Mito'. When Gon had been only a little child, about four, he remembered staring up at her with bright eyes. His mouth laughing and arms out stretched, he reached to embrace Mito's skirts.

_'Mito-san, Mito-san! How is it that you know everything?' His eyes had been wide, then, in innocent curiosity. The knuckle of his pudgy forefinger had found it's way into his mouth. He'd never taken to sucking his thumb. Even at such a young age he'd held a dislike for it, though, even now, he'd sometimes find himself chewing on the tips of his fingers and knuckles._

_His clothes were slightly torn, his boots scuffed and one of them undone. His jacket looked near beyond repair- but Mito would find a way to fix it. She always did._

_She had laughed at his childish devotion and admiration that stood out so starkly on his features. 'All I told you, Gon-kun, was to be careful or you would tear your clothes, Sweety.'_

_"That's not what I meant!" It came out rather indignantly on his round features._

_"Oh, then what did you mean?" Mito was once again laughing, but this time she had struggled to hide it behind her hand._

_"You always seem to to know how I feel, and what to do, and what to say!"_

_Her eyes had softened at this revelation, "Some of it is just from the relationship we have."_

_"Relationship?" Head cocking to the side, he'd moved his chewing to the tip of his index finger._

_"The special bond I feel with you. One that you'll understand when you're older." A confused look crossed over the young features. 'But for what I'm not sure of, I have learned from the Bible."_

"So, you'll eat?"

_"Bible?"_

_Another soft smile. "Of course dear. Would you like to learn?"_

"Maybe later."

_"Yeah!" Happiness, he was so excited by that. He had thought he was learning a special secret._

_"Then follow me, dear." Gracefully she made her way to the bookshelf. He had struggled to keep up with her, then._

"... Okay..."

_And so he'd learned the versus that Mito had already known by heart at his age._

* * *

"Oh! Hisoka is hungry!" 

"So I am." Hisoka was somehow pulling nonchalant off rather well considering the noise emanating from his stomach.

"..." The silence from the normally happy and boisterous (not to mention clueless) boy in front of him was disconcerting. When Hisoka finally focused on Gon, he was met with wide puppy like eyes. "Is Hisoka-vampire going to eat Gon?"

Hisoka couldn't resist.

"Is that an offer, Gon-kun?" The leer in his eye was unmistakable for anything but hunger.

With an 'eep' Gon quickly turned around and ran to the fridge. "Is there something else Hisoka-vampire would like to eat, other than Gon?"

"How about whipped cream?"(1)

"Demo, that's not very healthy, Hisoka-vampire-san. Do you like curry?"

Hisoka practically deflated. "It's a bit spicy" - another growl of the stomach - "but it'll do."

Hisoka sauntered over to the kitchen chair before languidly plopping into it, a pout on his features. Unabashedly he watched Gon move about the kitchen for the curry ingredients. His lithe body fluidly doing what he'd known how to since he was little. And then something occurred to Hisoka. "Gon-kun?"

"Hmm?" Gon never even spared him a glance.

"Won't you be making some for yourself. That doesn't look like very much for two people."

A sad look crossed Gon's features as he stopped moving completely. "No, I'm not very hungry."

Hisoka's eyes narrowed and a sly smile came across his mouth. "Gon-kun, why are you so sad? Does it have to do with why you live here all alone?"

* * *

Gon coughed. He was going to be doomed with cold for at least another month. He had to stifle another cough as he fought to straighten one of the blankets on the clothes line. 

A cough mirrored his own.

Quickly Gon turned and ran inside. "Mito-san! What are you doing?"

"I'm making you dinner, Gon. You've been working so hard lately." Indeed, Mito was standing over the oven, a pot boiling on the stove.

"But you're sick! Mito-san! Look at what you're doing to yourself! Can't you see?"

A sad look entered Mito's eyes. "I see it every time I look in the mirror, every time I look down at my self." At this Mito raised the palm of her hand to be level with her face. It shook terribly. "Straining myself even slightly causes my body to ache."

Oddly enough her voice held firm.

"I think maybe I'll go lay down for a little bit."

It didn't waver once.

* * *

Gon froze. 

"Does it?" Hisoka smirk only grew, he already seemed to know the answer.

That's when it truly occurred to Gon about everything. He was alone here. Mito-san was never coming back. She'd never welcome him to her again. The pressure of this realization was building up pushing his body down. It felt like it was going to break him into pieces. "Mito-san was... Mito is... I...!"

He could no longer control his pain. His hands flew up to grip the counter to steady his quaking body. His eyes had shut tight around the tears attempting to break free. His heart felt like it had stopped beating, yet with every beat it did take, everything hurt all the more. It hurt to even stay standing. _Is this how Mito-san...!_

"Gon-kun your trembling like a leaf."

Gon's eyes opened on their own accord when he felt strong arms embrace him from behind. Glancing behind him, tears still in his eyes, Hisoka's face was only centimeters from his own. "Gon. This expression right now..."

Hisoka's sly smile had yet to leave his face. Time itself seemed to stand still. Only his still quaking body seemed to be trying to keep count of the seconds. His heart had sped up in it's beating and the cold feeling of death that had embraced him only moment before was being replaced by an unbearably warm feeling spreading from deep within him. _What kind of power is this?_

Hisoka began to whisper in Gon's ear, breath warm on his neck. " Are you so sad at being along, Gon-kun? Is this why you're shaking?"

One of Hisoka's hands rose to gently grasp Gon's neck, the other slowly playing it's way down his stomach. "If you want. I can help you feel not so alone."

Gon's breath quickened. He remembered this feeling. But this one was different.

* * *

"Idiot! What are you doing? Your going to catch cold out here." Killua was disgruntled to say the least. 

"I just wanted to see the city lights, even if it is just from our balcony." Gon couldn't bring himself to smile. Really he didn't mind the cold. And he always got sick around this time of year. Killua should know that.

"Yeah well you can see them from inside, where it's warmer... Idiot."

Gon didn't respond.

"Hey! What's up with you?" Killua walked over to lean his back on the balcony, hands comfortably in his pajama pockets.

"I got a letter."

"Oh a letter?" Killua's face gained a cat like quality to it. "Are they going to revoke you Hunter license or something? 'Cause you know we can always go beat 'em up."

"Not that kind of letter, one from Mito." Gon pushed himself away from the balcony and turned to go back inside. Really he just wanted to be left alone right now. "She's sick. So is most of Whale Island."

"Huh?" Killua seemed dumbfounded.

"Don't you think it's strange we haven't seen any tourists from Whale Island in a while!" Gon hadn't even bothered to turn around while he shouted.

"Gon, I..." Killua attempted to reach out to his friend, but he was gone. The balcony door left open.

Quietly coming in, Killua looked around for any sign of his friend. There. He could see light filtering through underneath the bathroom door. He tried the door handle. It was locked. He heard the shower running.

"Gon..."

When Gon finally came out of the bathroom, he had a towel around his shoulder and a fuzzy bathrobe to hold back the after shower chill. Killua was no where to be seen. Slowly he made his way over to the balcony again and looked out the glass door.

Thoughts were swarming in his head. Memories of Whale Island, the people he had known. Who had died? Would Mito live?

He felt arms wrap around him from behind. A warm embrace. Loving, caring. It brought a feeling with it. This feeling. It was one he associated with home.

All too suddenly Gon felt hot. He glanced behind him. "Ki...Killua?"

"You're not alone, Gon. No matter what. Your friends are here for you."

"Killua..."

"I'm here for you."

At that, Gon had turned around. He turned to face his best friend in the eye. He didn't try to break the current contact. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Killua." He said it so much more firmly this time.

"Where ever you go, Gon, I shall follow." Killua bent down, closing what little distance the slight hight difference allowed them. No other words were uttered.

Because in the end, they already knew. They knew each other that well.

Gon could feel the heat of Killua's kiss, feel it burning his nerves in away that wanted him to wish them burned away. He felt his hands just as acutely. Wherever he touched and wherever he was touched in turn set small fires to his body and finger tips. It threatened to engulf them both. But, to Gon, it already had.

The heat had reached a point to where they seemed to develop a delirium. Even now Gon would have sworn that the heat of their touches burned their clothes right off. Had they needed this so bad from each other, and he was just to naive to pick up on it, even from himself?

It didn't matter. Only the here and now. Only Killua mattered. The way Killua was moving his hands down his stomach and back, stroking his heated skin. The way he cupped his head in his hand as he nibbled along his earlobe and trailed down his neck leaving teeth marks. How Killua was now gripping his backside and pushing him further into the unbearable warmth. He was going to drown in this fire.

Gon could now feel Killua more acutely than he ever had before. He gasped every time their aroused members met. Their heavy breathing keeping rhythm with their movements as Killua maneuvered them towards their bed. His knees buckled once the back of his legs hit the bed. And the pace picked up.

Once again their eyes had met and Gon was struck with Killua's words. _'Anywhere you go I'll follow.' _Finally, Gon closed his eyes, face set in contentment. A show of acquiescence.

In one motion, they were together. The pain almost unbearable as Gon's legs hung over Killua's shoulders and Killua bent over him. By the look on his face he knew that it hurt Killua just as much with how dry he was, how tight without preparation. They moved forward anyway. Killua kissed his pain down to bearable, and he loosened as he relaxed in their erotic embrace.

The heat was building and Gon wanted to cry out when Killua reached down to pump him to their rhythm. Gon's rhythm. '_Where ever you go I'll follow.'_

White. That was all he saw the next moment as all the pain he experienced in the first moment returned in pleasure. Why or how, he didn't know, didn't care, just wanted more. More of Killua. Faster. And the white was becoming the color of the temperature as he felt it build. All the heat from before reaching a peak with the pleasure. Killua's face contorted with his release and Gon followed, riding each other's orgasms to the end.

The after glow was wondrous. Both boys basked in it. In each other's arms, they lay entangled with the sheets.

"I'm going."

"I know. I'm coming with you."

"To Whale Island?"

"Of course, idiot!" _'Where ever you go I will follow."_

"...Okay."

"But, There's something I need to do first. I'm not sure How long it will take, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

Gon never even asked what it was he needed to do, believed him completely.

"Okay."

* * *

Gon didn't remember this feeling. It only reminded him of the one he had received from Killua. This feeling was different. It was wrong. Twisted. 

"I'll a lieve you of it." Hisoka reached his trailing hand down further and grasped.

"Ahh..." When had he gotten aroused?

Hisoka didn't waste time and had began stroking Gon through his pants. His other hand tightening on the boy's throat.

Gon couldn't stop thinking of Killua. He kept thinking of how much he liked the way this felt. Of how this was what it felt like with Killua except it felt...

"No!" Gon pushed Hisoka back away from him. "It's wrong!"

Hisoka sat stunned for a moment at the place Gon had been. His smirk returned as he slowly followed the boy in the direction he had ran, down the hall to his room.

Gon couldn't seem to control his breathing or his shaking as he clung to the door knob. He slid to his knees, no longer able to support his own body in this moment of weakness. His body hurt. His head hurt. His heart hurt.

His erection hurt.

It throbbed with the knowledge that it was being ignored. This time Gon didn't try to stop his tears as he reached down. Hand already in his pants. It wasn't like he had never relieved himself before. It was natural after all. Puberty wasn't anything to snuff at.

This was different then those times, though. He had the same feeling of wrongness he did just a moment ago with Hisoka. He couldn't be completely sure why. Maybe it was the fact that he was in the fetal position, because he couldn't find the strength to support himself, and yet he was doing this on the floor. Or maybe, because he was still shaking. It could also have been, because in his heart he knew he wished he hadn't stopped Hisoka.

_Our Father, who art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy kingdom come.  
Thy will be done,  
On earth as it is in heaven. _

Gon closed his eyes tight and grit his teeth. He began to pray.

Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.

"Killua!" Where are you?

_For thine is the kingdom,  
and the power,  
and the glory,  
for ever and ever. _

Hisoka moved away from Gon's door. Satisfied enough with what he brought the boy to do to himself. It was still to early to take the fruit. He had a week. And then the other player in game would join. Then everything would truly start.

_Amen. _

* * *

Everyone die of shock. It's an update. 

_1._Here when Hisoka is talking he makes a dirty joke at Gon's expense. When Gon said "Other than Gon" Hisoka took it as "What else would you like to go along with that." He makes Gon-kun look like a Big Mac deal. XD

2. For The Killua/Gon scene I listened to Candlebox's 'Cover Me' like a maniac. It just set the mood for me.

3. This is out of order, but, I lied. The Mito flash back sequence has a point. I wonder if anyone has figured it out yet? It's not like I haven't made it obvious :)

4. I have never done a smut scene before. Does it show? Needless to say it becomes a bit rushed and probably really, uber choppy. Sadly, no matter how I try to write it, it ends up that way. So I said 'fuck it' and now here it is. It's not Hisoka/Gon exactly, but it had Killua/Gon and Hisoka molesting Gon and Gon molesting himself while crying... That makes up for it, right? Maybe I should just forget about all the steamy man on man action. It's not my forte. I need to find some nice person to write them for me. :) Feel free to apply.

5. As for the whole Hisoka-Vampire thing. I just couldn't resist the humor, it's HxH after all.

6. I'm atheist. This was the hardest chapter to write it involved me swallowing my pride for the good of the story and doing a week search on the perfect prayer. However I only got this. XP

7. Killua comes in the next chapter and Hisoka might actually get some :D

8. I'm going to Hell.

And finally I'd like to think EVERYONE who reviewed. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I was seriously planning on scrapping the whole thing from the lack of reviews until I got a particular review (from the lack there of) that just made me feel like utter shit for even thinking about it.

From the bottom of my heart, I adore you, and thank you Hirosai Kagami!

And everyone else who reviewed, I also acknowledge you from the bottom of my heart. You're seriously the only reason I'm still writing this, despite the unpredictable updates.

_The Lord's Prayer_

_Our Father, who art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy kingdom come.  
Thy will be done,  
On earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive those who trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil._

_For thine is the kingdom,  
and the power,  
and the glory,  
for ever and ever._

_Amen._

_Book of Common Prayer_

Now filling positions for both Beta Reader and Smutt Specialist. Positions to be filled immediately. Apply below.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

Summary: When a soon to be 18 year old Gon receives word that an incurable disease has stricken Whale island, he returns home to a dying Mito. However, Hisoka decides that the fruit will soon be ripe and begins the hunt for his prey. Can Killua save Gon from Hisoka's woven web, or will Gon's 18 birthday be his day of downfall?

Pairing: Killua x Gon; Hisoka x Gon; Hisoka Illumi; One sided Mito Jin

Warning: I am notorious for my lack of updates. However if I do continue expect lotsa shounen ai, yaoi, non-con, masturbation, kink ( All lemons will NOT be posted here, if I write any at all.), a hella lot of mind-fucking via Hisoka, and a lot of other disturbing themes. A/U, I'm taking a lot of liberties considering the series isn't finished.

Killua-centric! Not much Gon… but it has Killua feeling angst over Gon. Also very slow moving. This chapter is info filled, despite being kinda short.

* * *

Title: Surreal Symphony 

In the bible a lamb is herded by the shepherd. It stands as a reference to wayward humanity and the need to be guided through life. Protection from the wolf is a necessity of the shepherd.

The wolf stands, in reason, to be the darkest of natural human emotion.

For wayward sheep lost from the shepherd, it is almost guaranteed to be devoured whole be the wolf."

_Then said Jesus unto them again, Verily, verily, I say unto you, I am the door of the sheep. All that ever came before me are thieves and robbers: but the sheep did not hear them. I am the door: by me if any man enter in, he shall be saved, and shall go in and out, and find pasture. The thief cometh not, but for to steal, and to kill, and to destroy: I have come that they might have life, and that they might have it more abundantly. I am the good shepherd: the good shepherd giveth his life for the sheep. But he that is an hireling, and not the shepherd, whose own the sheep are not, seeth the wolf coming, and leaveth the sheep, and fleeth: and the wolf catcheth them, and scattereth the sheep. The hireling fleeth, because he is an hireling, and careth not for the sheep._

_

* * *

_

He was never one to deny the use of intimidation. The many factors contributing to his innate ability to have people cower in fear were to many for him not to be lulled into some form of enjoyment. His height and build were two factors that held sway when he encountered people, but for those who believed themselves brave, a glance at his eyes or the whisper of his name gave away his true nature as a born killer. After all, the Zaoldyeck name was known world wide.

Unfortunately, some people still needed further persuasion.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the doctor isn't seeing anyone right now." The secretary sitting behind her oval desk had made a point to look down her nose as she spoke to him, her glasses hanging precariously close to the tip. Wide brown eyes gave her an odd effect when coupled with her stern features. However, Killua was not one to be deterred and compromise wasn't an option. He needed in that office now.

When his fist hit the wood top of her desk, the loud splintering of wood caused the woman to jump and clutch the neck of her blouse in shock. "I think," Killua spoke slowly through ground teeth, "you should give the good 'ol doc a try on the phone first before you make that decision."

The secretary stared wide eyed at the lean figure in front of her. The man could probably snap her like a twig before she could scream and he looked capable of doing it too. Slowly she reached towards the phone that had been sitting rather lose to the now splintered and cracked portion of her desk. A frown marred her features as she dialed a number.

Killua couldn't stop from smiling. After all, what worked, worked, right? He would admit to the enjoyment he felt at the fear that crept off his victims in his presence. Admit to almost anyone who asked. He might have be a liar as well, but he was an honest liar who only did it when it was necessary. Like if Gon ever asked him about his liking for domination of others. The only person he would ever deny it to. Killua had his reasons though, and Gon's innocence and opinion of him came first above all else.

He probably already knew, though. He knew everything about Killua.

Gon, Always pure and true. Killua just couldn't help the feeling that crept into his gut. The feeling felt strangely like guilt whenever he thought of Gon during the moments he took to bask in the terrified look on the faces of his unassuming prey. Now, he was sounding oddly like another nin-user he'd met long ago, one he hadn't seen for quite some time.

More guilt.

What kind of person was he to take pleasure in the fear portrayed in others? Did that really make him and that horrible person the same? He vaguely remembered that the nin-user Hisoka had once claimed the same thing. He had given Killua a disturbing prediction of Killua's own motives for befriending Gon. Predictions that he was weary about picking apart, if only because of the truth he was afraid to find in them.

Killua could also clearly remember other predictions that had been made by different people - predictions that claimed he'd fall short of his standing as 'friend' to Gon when the time came. From abandoning him to killing him himself, he'd proven all of these to be wrong so far.

But that was not completely true, either.

There had been several times he had attempted to leave Gon behind, if only because he had felt unworthy of the friendship bestowed upon him. And, just as he had sworn to follow Gon, it was Gon who would turn to embrace the hardships and follow him. It was always at each of these points that Killua was reminded that he would always have Gon's friendship - no matter his short comings. It was Gon that wanted his friendship. If that was what Gon wanted, then that's what he would give. He'd never abandon his friend's side again.

If that was the case, though, where was Killua, now? Gon wasn't beside him here.

"Ahh… well, Sir, I… No… I never meant…" Killua came back to reality in time to see the wide eyed receptionist try not to cry over the phone. Her hard features had softened. She was being chastised.

"Forgive me, Sir. Of course." The woman sat the phone back on the receiver. Killua's lips formed into his tell-tale cat like grin.

"The doctor will see you immediately if you please, Sir." God damn it. Her eyes looked like Gon's. Too wide and too brown. Killua couldn't stop the sigh or the guilt.

"Hey, I told you that you shoulda' let me in." The soft sad look in her eyes turned angry at his comforting attempt.

"I think you made your point, Sir."

"No need to snap." Jeesh, he'd just been trying to help. Killua tuned sharply on his heel to head towards the door on the far right of the waiting room. Making people feel better had always been Gon's job any way.

Killua's shoes made a tapping noise on the it's-so-clean-it's-reflective linoleum. He pulled out the hand he had reflexively shoved into his pants pocket to reach out and turn the door handle. He stopped just as the door opened.

"If it makes you feel any better, he wasn't expecting me. The only reason he's even seeing me is because we go back a long way." Killua quickly opened the door to step into a plush carpeted hall. He wanted to avoid as much confrontation with this Gon look alike as possible.

"Why are you being so nice now?"

"You were only doing what was normal. I never gave you a reason to trust me." And then he let the door shut behind him. The sound of the door latch coming into place was enough incentive for Killua to sag against the smooth wood, happy about the lack of prying eyes. _What is wrong with me?_

A few deep breaths later and Killua was back to his search for the doctor. His hands shaking and his own words hitting to close to home. The realization was almost unnerving.

He'd never given Gon a reason to trust him, either, but he did.

Gon had placed his faith in him from the beginning, taking him at face value. He'd chased Killua nearly to the ends of the earth to chastise him, but had never lost faith in him.

In the end, it was him that had lost his faith, in himself and therefore in Gon. The weakness in their relationship had always been him. Did that mean he'd never been a true friend? Especially now that his friend wasn't here, wasn't beside him?

Killua's fist tightened as he stopped in front of the last door in the hall. If this was a new test in his worth to Gon and his affection, he'd triumph like every time before. This time he would go to the end of the world to prove himself to Gon and he was bringing a cure with him.

Killua opened the door with determination, he wouldn't fail. Purposefully he moved towards the doctor bent over a desk and a pile of papers.

"It's been awhile, where's Gon? I would have expected him to be here." The unsaid '_with you_' wasn't lost on Killua.

"Leorio, I need your help."

"So can you help?"

"So Gon's gone home, huh?" Leorio placed his hand on his chin. " That's a bummer."

"No shit! Of course it's a bummer, people are dying." Killua was beginning to wonder why he had felt the urge to contact this man. It had been hard enough as it was just locating him. He'd wasted precious time researching the man's whereabouts, he didn't need to be mocked for his efforts. "Are you going to help, are not?"

"Of course I'm going to help!" Leorio looked agitated at the accusation. "This is for Gon , right?" However, it's not like I can just pack up and leave…"

"What? Why not!?" If this guy said he was going to help just to turn around and give excuses, then he wasn't leaving with out blood on his hands.

"Well…" Leorio used his finger to push his glasses back on his nose and looked towards the ceiling. He leaned back in the comfy looking office chair. Killua would be damned if he wasn't drawing this out intentionally.

The doctor took a deep breath before he spoke next, breaking Killua of his internal debate of the justification of Leorio's death for the sake of Gon. "Brace yourself for this, kid." Leorio sounded more mature and fitting for his status as doctor in that moment than Killua had ever seen him. Needless to say he had his complete attention

"If you haven't noticed this run down old place is filled with sick people, too." Killua started to interrupt, but Leorio held his hand up to silence him. "I already knew about Whale Island."

"What?" Killua's earlier debate came to a conclusion as justified at the doctor's seemingly callouse statement.

"Listen first to what I have to say. The disease slowly infects the body, then devours the energy from the virus's host. It continues in this fashion until death. The infection comes in four stages : One, infection of the virus. People who become infected often aren't aware of it.

"Two, when the virus has completely affected the host it begins to devour the energy stored in the body. Obviously, extreme fatigue eventually occurs and as a result is stage three. Eventually they become bedridden or, in most cases, lapse into a coma."

"And four?'

"It should be obvious," Leorio said caustically, chair swiveling to better face Killua. "Death." Leorio had a strange look on his face. It was a look of distaste, but oddly detached, like he had recited this many times before.

"What do you mean 'it feeds off of stored energy'?"

"Imagine a nin-user who can latch on and steal your own power. It results in the same effect if that person drained to much, or even if you used to much energy, you'd kill yourself."

"So, you think this thing might be a nin-user." It was a statement not a question.

"Normally, I'd say 'no'. This virus is too widespread."

"Widespread? So, it's more than just whale Island?" Killua was developing a horrible sinking feeling.

"Three months ago at 4:20 a.m. a man passed out from an unknown source of fatigue at his late shift job and immediately fell into a coma. He'd complained previously for about a week or so that he 'might becoming down with something'. He died a week later. That same day, a Brazilian tri-athlete also collapsed into a coma while at a doctor's office for what he was sure might have been the flu. At the exact same time as the man from Brazil, many other people also collapsed and lapsed into a coma.

"I've found no form of medicine to work. The disease its self is completely random, infecting young and old alike. However, just because someone has become infected with the disease doesn't mean the whole household will. There is no record of it starting in one area before spreading to the next. It was all at once, and it hasn't taken long for the numbers to rise. The statistics are higher in more rural towns and places, like whale island than it is in bigger places like cities. Normally more people in an area would mean higher chance of infection."

Killua shook his head before settling with his hands in his pockets. "But if this is so big, why isn't it being broadcasted."

Leorio couldn't help his scowl. "Why would they? It's mainly inhabitants of rural areas, remember? People in the city tend not to care for something that doesn't effect them directly or their main economic source, and in today's world farming and fishing have been kicked back in favor of technology. "

"Large cities, huh? So, if it is a nin-user, he's at least capable of calculating some form of a plan… The one thing bothering me, is how can a nin-user hit so many different spots at once? Generally a nin-user of that sort would need to be with in a certain range of the victim."

"And that is the question." Leorio allowed his finger to wag back in forth as if he had just made a point.

Killua nodded. "I think I finally understand. There is some research I need to do. Thank you, Leorio."

Killua had turned around, intending to leave, when Leorio spoke once more. "I can join you and Gon at Whale Island in two weeks."

Killua didn't say anything, he didn't need to.

* * *

In the bible, the Egyptians greatly angered God and so he sent them many catastrophes. The last was a devastating plague that swept away all first born children, including the Pharaoh's own son. In his sorrow the Pharaoh released the Jews whom had been persecuted be the Egyptians for thousands of years. 

The Jews fled into the desert towards the red sea, terrified of Egyptian retaliation. However, soon the Pharaoh's sadness turned to vengeance and called his army forth to down the newly freed slaves. Forward they marched until God showed all his power once again.

* * *

Killua was seething when he pushed open the door to the lobby. The unhealthy bang as the door hit the stucco walls didn't quite register to Killua nor did the receptionists terrified scream. He didn't even notice he'd made his way to the street, pedestrians clearing a path at the sight of his curling lip. 

If some nin-user wanted to play God, Killua would show them what it meant to meet the devil.

* * *

_Then said Jesus unto them again, _

_Verily, verily, I say unto you, I am the door of the sheep. _

_All that ever came before me are thieves and robbers: _

_But the sheep did not hear them. _

_I am the door: _

_By me if any man enter in, he shall be saved, _

_And shall go in and out, and find pasture. _

_The thief cometh not, but for to steal, and to kill, and to destroy:_

_I am come that they might have life, _

_And that they might have it more abundantly. _

_I am the good shepherd: _

_The good shepherd giveth his life for the sheep. _

_But he that is an hireling, and not the shepherd, _

_Whose own the sheep are not, seeth the wolf coming, _

_And leaveth the sheep, and fleeth: _

_And the wolf catcheth them, and scattereth the sheep. _

_The hireling fleeth, because he is an hireling,_

_And careth not for the sheep. _

_- John 10: 7 - 13_

Hooo boi. Is it good to be back. Like any of you actually missed me.

1) I told you all I would not give up on this story. Who didn't believe me? Fufufufu

I'm an evil person.

2) The next chapter will also have a lot of Killua. :D

3) In my absence on the site, I have continued SS on my own and it has… become a monster. Lotsa twists and turns you won't expect in the future. All of them fun, dark, and angst ridden. :sigh: Isn't it great?

4) The story is currently without beta. I will remedy that shortly, however, until further update on the subject, expect mistakes. Lots of mistakes.

5) The formatting is kinda screwy in this chapter... Also soon to be remedied.

6) Last, but certainly not least, all the people who held on to the belief that I'd come back to the story. And I'm here now (months late). This story will be finished. I love it too much. And hopefully, you all love the story enough to stick with me through it. I'll post the chapters every 2 weeks on Friday. However, since it's been so long since I've posted anything, I'll post the next chapter next week if I get a lot of reviews :D

I'm such an attention whore.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH.

Summary: When a soon to be 18 year old Gon receives word that an incurable disease has stricken Whale island, he returns home to a dying Mito. However, Hisoka decides that the fruit will soon be ripe and begins the hunt for his prey. Can Killua save Gon from Hisoka's woven web, or will Gon's 18 birthday be his day of downfall?

Pairing: Killua x Gon; Hisoka x Gon; Hisoka Illumi; One sided Mito Jin

Warning: I am notorious for my lack of updates. However if I do continue expect lotsa shounen ai, yaoi, non-con, masturbation, kink ( All lemons will NOT be posted here, if I write any at all.), a hella lot of mind-fucking via Hisoka, and a lot of other disturbing themes. A/U, I'm taking a lot of liberties considering the series isn't finished.

Killua-centric! Not much Gon… but it has Killua feeling angst over Gon.

Title: Surreal Symphony

* * *

From the moment Killua had walked out of Leorio's office he had been trying to come up with a suitable plan for locating the nin-user. Even now, hours later, he sat in front of his computer with research after research list on nin-users and their different abilities. Any information at this point was helpful, none, however, was forth coming.

Weary hands tiredly reached up to scrub at the skin around his eyes, valiantly fighting the aspect of sleep. With a groan the silver haired hunter rose from his seat, his leg muscles aching with the lack of use.

"Coffee," Killua half mumbled to no one unparticular. _'If I'm gonna finish this anytime soon I'm gonna need a lot of it.' _

Tiredly he searched the cabinets above the sink, knocking over more than one complementary spice or too that had been stashed up there. Far be it for him to care though, he was looking for something specific. "Where are you? Where are you…" One silver brow furrowed in concentration until his hand met the familiar canister. Bringing down to eye level he double checked the label, smirking in self-satisfaction as the label declaring the coffee beans to be 'chocolate flavored' greeted him in return.

He sat the coffee to boil in the coffee maker and then turned to grab his favorite coffee mug. A yawn graced his features and the stretch of his arms over his head felt to good to deny himself at this point. Tiredly he drug his empty coffee cup back into the room that held his laptop to continue his work whilst waiting.

A small symbol blinking in the corner informed him that he had only just received an e-mail. Sighing heavily Killua brought the pointer around to click on the message. When his coffee cup fell he didn't even budge to retrieve it. Glaring boldly at him were map coordinates and a message.

_You'll find your goal, but hold no faith._

_It will destroy you._

_

* * *

_

He could feel the chill in the air. It felt like the fingers of Death reaching out to claim him. This place that was so out of the way, displaced from society. It felt like he shouldn't be here, the living shouldn't be here. The ominous building ('_No, that's definitely a temple.') _gave birth to sensations in his spine that Killua really just didn't want to name.

Nestled deep in the undergrowth of a forgotten jungle, in the crater of a dead volcano, in the middle of the sea. This was where the coordinates led him. A place that no man would willingly ever go. The place he was supposed to find the answers he sought. And it took him two damned weeks to get there.

Killua had to be careful as he traveled up the surface of the volcano. The surface rock was loose and he didn't want to risk falling. The air, also, was thinner than what he was used to, making it hard to breath, his muscles almost seemed paralyzed as if some creature was trying to hold him back, force him to turn around. The wind even fought against him. Some supernatural being determined to break his spirit. Good thing he liked a challenge.

The temple itself took up almost the entire crater. It was a dilapidated and sorry looking place, yet still held it's foreboding air. It was a warning. "_Something bad happened here_," Killua thought to himself as he stood at the edge of the crater. His survival instincts picking up, he walked faster. Killua never thought he'd be terrified of a _place_, but he couldn't ignore the feeling that steadily arose with each step, each breath.

Walking toward the building, Killua had to make his way through the remains of what looked like it once could have been a town. There wasn't a single roof left intact and most of what remained were piles of rubble and the bases of just a few lonely homes. One door still clung to its hinges, the frame the only thing still standing.

His senses were going hay wire, nothing about this was right. Everywhere he looked loomed with unnatural shadow. It almost seemed as if there should have been a war here.

But wars leave bodies.

There wasn't even a bone fragment anywhere. Killua dug through some of the broken rubble, nothing. The buildings looked old, but not _that_ old that any remaining body would have turned to dust. This just wasn't right. Killua walked toward what seemed to be the center of town. "What's going on here?" He'd asked this out loud, almost expecting an answer from the wind.

Killua's head perked up. The wind..? Was this really the wind? On the way up the volcano the wind howled as it tried to force him back down, in fact it had echoed in his ears long after he'd reached the top. Now, he noticed what he hadn't before. The wind was still as strong here in the crater as when he was climbing the side, but the difference that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up was the unbearable quiet. With the ringing in his ears gone, he heard nothing. It was silence to suit the dead. Not even the wind made noise.

Killua took a step back, needing time to recollect himself in the midst of all this strangeness. That one step sent him into shadowy darkness., almost as if the sky was too cloudy to let the tiniest bit of light creep in. Killua looked up to face the sun. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Cold sweat broke out over his face and his cheek muscle spasmed slightly at the revelation. Swallowing air he took off at a jogging pace towards the temple.

The air seemed to thin out even more the closer he got. The towers of the temple lay in broken pieces on the ground, all of it charred black. However, it didn't look like it was caused by fire, but more like the color had just seeped out of the brick. The temple itself was the only place you could consider even close to intact, though you could tell by looking at it that it was the size of a gigantic castle once. Most of the outer walls and rooms were in the same state as the rest of the so-called village. The roof in other parts look like they never even existed, but the building still seemed to loom above everything else. Killua walked towards the giant iron doors, miraculously still intact.

The building seemed to be sucking the very breath from his lungs and the darkness from earlier was hanging at the edges of his vision. Thoughts of Gon made him go to open the door. He had to finish this, he couldn't turn around. He reached out to pull open the doors. This was his chance to find a cure, to prove to Gon how much he'd do for him.

His fingers froze on the handle. What if this town had fallen victim to the disease too? Was that what he was supposed to witness, the devastation this thing caused when inflicted on a society? If so, then where were the bodies? Maybe this was where the Nin-user was hiding, maybe this was where Killua himself would fall ill, maybe die? There were so many different thoughts and reasons flying through his head that Killua let his hand fall away from the door.

Truly if the Nin-user at fault was here, then why would he just hand over his home address to someone trying to kill him? The sporadic inflictions of the disease in so many different places, at the same time, obviously wasn't the work of someone who wanted mass attention. Was it too far fetched to believe that Killua himself had become a target? Then why not afflict him with the illness from afar like everyone else? Perhaps, just perhaps, only certain people could be infected, maybe they had to meet certain qualifications. It wasn't too far fetched, he'd seen it before after all, Kurapica couldn't attack anyone with his chain unless he was a member of the Spider. There could be a good chance that this was the same situation, all the infected people had to meet certain qualifications before they could be infected. If that was the case then Killua had to be careful and try not to 'qualify' to receive the unlucky end of the Nin-user's abilities.

He pushed the door fully open and stood for just a moment in the doorway. All of the light trying to filter in behind him didn't even touch the walls or the floor. It was just like in the center of the town. Steeling himself Killua took a careful step inside. He could have sworn he felt the hair on his eyebrows stand on end.

This place, with it's blackened walls and crumbling structure, felt _wrong._ It felt like the whole building had become twisted with some inner illness. Killua glanced across the room, pews lined each side, broken and mangled, some had even been turned over and lay across the room like an unhappy child had discarded it's toys. Dirty stained glass lined the walls, none of them were intact, all of them had the same colorless black air that the rest of the temple had. The end of the hall, however, was what brought the most attention. A giant golden cross stood at the very end. It was the only thing that seemed untouched by the creeping blackness. It was also the only place light seemed to be shining. The light filtered through a giant hole in the ceiling directly above the cross. Killua, remaining alert, walked closer.

Now that he was standing in the light and only a foot away, Killua could see words, written in a language he didn't understand, had been etched into the gold surface of the cross. "What kind of place is this?" He said out loud.

"It is the place where the world ended and time stands still."

Spinning fast on his heel, Killua turned to meet the speaker. Short and pale, he couldn't have been more than 16 or 17. His long black hair hung around his thin face. His eyes seemed to glow in the blackness that surrounded him. Even his clothes seemed odd, a white robe that draped over him like it was too big, yet still seemed to show way too much skin. If it wasn't for the showing skin, Killua would have thought that the boy was actually a girl. Hell, he made Kurapica look masculine. "Who are you?"

"Who? I believe the correct question is what."

"Huh? What?" Killua was confused. This kid seemed a bit deranged, maybe he'd been sniffing too much black mold. This place seemed like it had enough of that to go around.

"Exactly, I do not exist as you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Killua was getting pissed off at this kid, the setting for this conversation wasn't helping his mood any.

"I exist as a figment. You exist to exist."

"I don't understand." The white haired man was trying hard not to take his frustration out on the boy in front of him. He couldn't talk if his jaw was broken, after all.

The boy looked up his eyes maintaining their glassy look. "I am a memory."

"A memory of what?" Killua had been slightly taken-aback with the boy's statement, now he was kind of curious. He hadn't forgotten that there was a chance that this boy could be the nin-user, he still needed to be careful… Had the room become lighter?

"When all things began, only He existed. Then He brought forth the angels and many other things. Finally, He made man. With this creature came His greatest creation. Freewill. With this, all things that represented his divinity became undone. The angels, who were meant to love and serve him, turned their love into war. They believed fiercely that He loved man more than them, because man was granted the ability to determine their own destiny. He cast them out of His presence and into darkness.

"He realized at that point that giving man free will was a catalyst for His own destruction."

"Catalyst?"

"When someone is capable of deciding their own destiny, they do not need a God do they?"

"God?! So, God is killing off all the people in the world?" Killua was starting to think this was a load of bullshit.

"Yes and no. Their faith in Him is their destruction, for He can only exist through them.

"If he can only exist through them than why is he killing them, huh?"

"All people have energy with in them, this you know. Imagine a being with the power to draw that energy into one place to utilize it."

"I don't understand." Killua had stuffed his arms in his pockets and cocked his head to the side. "Doesn't make much sense to me."

"When faith ceases to exist, all that will remain is chaos, and the world will perish. All that will remain is one who can reform the world with the power of faith. God shall once again rise from the ashes of what has fallen and all will begin again."

"The end of the world? Gotcha. Look, I'm not falling for any of this bullshit, so you can tell me the truth." Killua had pulled his hands out of his pockets and put them behind his head, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"If you wish to help Gon, you must do as I say. "

Killua hunched over, his legs apart and a snarl making it's way through his throat. "What do you know of him?"

"I know you love him, and that's all I need."

"Who are you?!" there was a white flash as he dashed forward. Using his speed he flipped over him, and, allowing the joints in his arm to realign itself, his fingernails extended. He landed right behind the small boy and brought his arm down like the stab of a knife, planning on taking his arm through his throat.

The boy's head turned to look over his shoulder to see Killua's deadly attack, yet made no other movement, no facial expression. He just disappeared. Not all of him, just part of him. That part that Killua had just shoved his arm through. It had disappeared into a thick black fog, small tendrils of the black stuff coating the walls. " Who are you…?"

The boy slowly turned around, Killua's arm still where his neck should be. He looked like he had been decapitated, his head floating over his body. "I am all that remains of the civilization here."

"Civilization? You're a ghost!?"

"Yes," the boy said, he still didn't flinch when the hand was removed from his "neck". The fog reassembled itself and the boy was whole. Killua shivered.

"How can you be here?" He was trying not to wipe his hand on his jacket.

"I myself was a powerful mortal such as yourself. In my young enthusiasm to gain more power I ended my life."

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be in hell or something?"

"Hell is a place for the damned, I merely no longer retain my body. I remain here, because I await the coming of The Almighty."

"Why is this place so special?"

"Because this is the gate to Heaven. The only place remaining when the Earth was destroyed."

"Destroyed? This has already happened before?"

"Yes."

"Destroying a whole world over and over again merely to exist… Makes you wonder what kind of God he really is. Why are you waiting for him?"

"To remake the world." The boy was developing a faint look to him, like a ghost in some B-rated horror flick. The room was also looking a bit more dark.

"How can you 'remake' the world?"

"Through faith." The child burst into inky shadows that rose up into the air, clinging to all the walls like swarms of leeches, and the room was doused in colorless black once again.

"Huh? What do you mean by that!?" Killua shouted at into empty space.

" You must return here on the 13 hour. When He touches the earth, He will momentarily exist in this place. You will be able to severe His connection to this world all together. All that will be needed is a sacrifice."

"The thirteenth hour? When is that? What's going on? What sacrifice? I'm not done talking to you!" Killua looked around, more than pissed. He might not have been finished with the conversation ('_more like 20 questions')_, but apparently the spirit was.

Killua ran out of the temple. He needed to get to Gon, something important had just happened. However, he came to a sudden halt outside of the doors. Looking from here he could see perfectly out over the tiny town. The town center was perfectly set in his line of vision and so was the shadows he ran into earlier. From this vantage point, he could see carvings in the brick of the village center. It looked like a giant clock had been made into the ground. A clock with 13 hours. The shadows from his earlier run in loomed directly over the clockwork. It covered everything, all but for a small sliver before the 13th hour.

Killua knew what this was, didn't need to be told. Deep down he understood that this was a timer for the end of the world.

Killua took off at top speed. They didn't have a lot of time.

Quickly he made his way to the end of the crater, stopping short of the edge. He twisted his body to the side and braced himself. One leap and Killua was using the soles of his shoes to sled down the slope of rock, his right hand keeping balance from behind. Blisters and scars be damned, he needed to hurry.

As the end of the slope neared, becoming a quick drop off into solid rock below, Killua pushed himself back onto his elbows and used the heels of his soles to slow his momentum. One foot slid dangerously close to the edge as he came to a stop. With out even bothering to feel relieved, He positioned himself to climb the rest of the way down. He didn't expect something to happen, after all, when faced with the end of the world, small details become unimportant. However, as many times before had proven, both to himself and many others (the majority dead by his own hand), the smallest most careless mistake is normally fatal. So, as the wall above him shook and the jarring of his body as it dropped down slightly, despite not having moved at all, Killua already understood, he really should have checked the stability of the ledge he was clinging to before deciding to climb down it.

Rock fell above him as his grip came apart from the wall, pieces of hard earth still fisted in his hand. Above him, beneath him, and all around, the ground crumbled. He twisted and turned his body in an attempt to grab another part of the rock, in the end grasping only air. Silver hair whipped passed his face as he turned to face the ground. '_Man, this is gonna hurt…'. _But as he opened his eyes, when he'd closed them he didn't know, he was faced with blackness. No ground, no falling rocks, no sky. Just falling in an eternity.

'_Killua.'_

It was the voice of the boy from before.

'_Wake up.'_

_

* * *

_

When darkness succumbed to light, it took a minute for his vision to return. Through the original haze, the exceptionally bright light seemed oddly square, but Killua's slowly focusing vision allowed him to make out his computer screen. Had he fallen asleep at his desk? What about those coordinates? Had he even gone to that strange place or was it all a dream?

Groaning, the white haired man slowly pulled his head up off the keyboard. Bringing his hand up to his cheek, Killua searched for the reason that particular side of his face felt so odd. Feeling his slightly lumpy cheek, he could only assume, if he bothered to look in the mirror, that it would bare a striking resemblance to the keyboard he face-planted on in his sleep.

"What the hell…" Groaning, he sat up fully in his chair, his neck giving him the third degree as his back cracked from the new movement. "That shoulda' felt better than what it did." He rubbed his eyes more to clear out the rest of the sleep.

_Beep._

Killua froze, hands still over his eyes. Was he so delirious that his computer was talking to him of its own accord? Slowly he brought his hands down from his face to gaze at the now black computer screen. The computer was still running and he didn't recall setting up the save screen on this computer.

_Beep._

Killua's eye twitched in aggravation. "What do you want you broken piece of…"

_Beeeep._

Cut off short, Killua became entranced by the words slowly forming on his screen in an old fashioned DOS mode.

_Dreams are what you make them./_

_Reality is merely a figment of imagination, a dream extended in the mind./_

_Which reality will you choose?/_

Killua's face went slack and his head tilted down slightly. "I'm going fucking nuts."

The screen went black once again only to show several generic looking time clocks, one within the other. Small hands kept track of the small clock and large hands kept track of the larger ones. It would have been hard to discern what time it actually was if he didn't already know what it meant.

The smallest clock was normal, could've been the one currently ticking in the kitchen. The second was keeping track of the months and cycles of the moon, he'd seen similar ones on fancy watches. The third and outermost clock was the one that made Killua's breath hitch and his eyes widen. It seemed much like the first clock, but it had thirteen hours.

_Time is running out./_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock/_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock/_

One after the other the screen repeated the same words over and over. Mimicking the clock above it in perfect synchronization of time. The computer chair went flying as Killua stood up abruptly. He didn't even register the wave of dizziness.

"_If you wish to help Gon, you must do as I say. "_

He flew around the desk to his jacket and grabbed the cell phone that was resting on the night stand be the beds. He glanced at the front LCD screen of his phone before freezing again. Two weeks. He felt numb. In his dream it had taken two weeks to get to the remote island. In his dream, he learned Gon was in some sort of danger. In his dream… It was no use, he couldn't remember how it ended, only blackness. However, reason came to him and he understood, if it took two weeks to get to the island, dream or no, why didn't it take any time to get back?

His hand shook on it's own accord. What was going on?

"Dear God, let this be a dream."

* * *

Unfortunately, no Bible qoutes today.

Q&A time. If you have had complaints or questions regarding the story, please read below. :D

1) Now, as for the direction of the story… Yes, God is currently being used as an antagonist. Flame away.

2) I should change my main genre preference to horror. Snark.

3) For those of you who are curious about my reasoning and the plausibility of the story, I'll explain.

A) in the Bible (I'm not joking, go look this up if you don't believe me.) The world will end when God calls his children to him, however it never says how he will do it. It also says that all those who have sinned will remain in the world when the devil takes control, and all must suffer his (God's) name, despite the new ruler, to be redeemed. It also has some mumbo jumbo about bar-coding people and crap like that, but we'll skip that for story sake. (let me know, hardcore Christians reading this, some more information.)

B) Plausibility in the HXH world. Despite the fact my story clearly states that it's an A/U. I'll go into detail… in later chapters. After all, I don't want to give anything away. J However, any philosopher will gladly tell you that what you perceive is not necessarily true for all others and therefore reality in the mind is only based solely on what your senses tell you, that is unless someone tells you different and you're of gullible nature. Much in this sense, and as a few good examples, as someone slandering another's reputation. It may not be true, but that doesn't mean others don't believe it. In their mind it is true, and such brings about a "self fulfilling prophecy." It happened merely because someone said it would and you believed it and therefore act according to that nature, because that's what people expect. Why does this mean that rampaging God fits hand in hand in the HxH world? Because even in a badly written Mary-Sue fic, it works, because I say so. J

4) For further explanation of a self fulfilling prophecy read 'Oedipus'. That story is the pure definition of the phrase. And it's good brain-fodder!

5) Character interpretation. Many people keep telling me that my characters seem a bit off. Once again referencing the A/U, you don't know exactly how someone is going to turn out somewhere along the road. My number one complaint received so far is Gon not noticing that it was Hisoka. To address this, even as a child, Gon shows signs of amazing memory, true. However, think of it in terms of this, do you remember, be it the manga or the anime, the first time you saw Hisoka not looking like, well, Hisoka? Hair down, business suit, no makeup, and he was even calmly sitting in an airplane (in the anime). How long did it take you to notice it was him? I know it took me a minute. Also, in the preliminary Hunter Trial, Gon was able to distinguish those animals (can't remember what they're called) apart by minuet details something no one else can really do. Now, if Gon does well at distinguishing others from small details, what if you changed them? What if you changed those details and he didn't know? How well would he have been able to distinguish someone (or something) then? Like I said, Gon never really did get a good look at a 'normal' looking Hisoka. So, coupled with that, a hair trim, and a few more years under the belt of not seeing each other (Come on guys, Hisoka is how old? He has to have a wrinkle or two by now. Crazy people do tend to age quicker.)

If it makes you feel any better what so ever, you can think of Hisoka like Superman. No one ever uncovered _his _identity. Crazy jester-clown by day, mild mannered business man by night. XD

Also on the Hisoka Subject. Someone made a comment about him smiling. Really there's no shocker. Hisoka _does_ smile, just not _nicely._ Okay, so it's more like sadistic smirking.

6) And thank you reviewers very much for your support. The story shall continue on.


	7. Chapter 6

Warning-This chapter is short.

* * *

"Gon?"

Silence.

"Are you there? I know you are! Who else would bother to answer your phone?"

More silence.

"Hello?"

"Goodbye, Killua."

* * *

It was getting colder and colder by every passing day, it seemed like. Whale Island, being so small, would often snow early. The unending blue sea around them could be blamed for that small unusual weather pattern on an island generally known for it's sunny atmosphere. The current, dragging cold water from the north, would freeze shores solid if not for the hustle and bustle of the hard working people of the island. Necessity of life, the need to make a living. The island citizens would die if not for their fishing ships. 

On Whale Island, everyone had a job. That, however, was all before the current epidemic. That was when there were enough workers to band together and help preserve the simple life of the Island. Everyone depended on everyone else then, now there was no one left.

Gon noted how he could barely make out his breath in the cool morning air. While it wasn't quite cold enough for everything to begin freezing yet, it certainly felt like it in the pre-dawn hours. Regardless though, it didn't change the fact that it was getting colder much faster than what it used to. It also meant the winter would last longer.

A pained look crossed Gon's face as he closed his eyes and drew his eyebrows downward. A long winter on an already almost dead Island. With no one around to keep the ice at bay, no ships could dock, not unless they wanted to sink their ship first. Whale Island would perish in the midst of the ice engulfing its shores. If no one came to the Island to help them before the first snow, there would be no one left to help once the ice melted away. Anyone who didn't die from sickness would starve.

That included him.

As for Hisoka… Well, what about him?

Gon didn't know quite what to make of the man. During the Hunter trials he'd been terrified of him. During Killua and his trials in the Celestial Tower, Gon found a new strength in himself he owed all to the very same man who made him sweat just by being mentioned in a sentence. Then there was Greed Island, and Gon could no longer find himself fearing him. Now, it had been five years since their last encounter and Gon felt as if nothing had changed since their last meeting and yet everything was different. Some part of him felt much like he had during the Hunter Trials. Prey, would be the right word for it. However, Gon too had matured as a hunter and that part embraced the fact that the man brought with him an unspoken challenge. He _needed_ that, at least once more.

In all actuality, it was probably why Gon hadn't thrown the man out of his house yet.

He highly doubted, though, that he even had the strength to do so, anymore.

* * *

The morning rays slowly made their way over the horizon and Gon trudged towards the house totting a few rabbits on his shoulder. Hunting was becoming harder and harder as anything edible was getting sparser the cooler it got. Rabbits were still a safe bet. Besides, they needed to eat something and the market wasn't exactly an option. Supplies ships stopped coming to Whale Island three months ago.

"_Sorry, this was all I could get, they didn't exactly have anything fresh."_

_Mito looked forlornly at the canned vegetables. "It'll have to do. All the crops seemed to have withered before they even had a chance to grow."_

"_I don't understand, Mito. How could it have gotten like this? So bad so quickly…"_

"_Some things just can't be answered." Eyelashes fluttered closed momentarily. A rare moment of weakness for such a strong woman._

"_Then what do we do?"_

"_Have faith."_

Gon fought to keep back the bitterness from the memory. After all, look where faith had gotten her. A broken heart on her death bed. He'd known and never mentioned that look in her eye. Until the very end she had prayed that _he _would return if only to say 'Good bye.'

And until the very end, Jing had proven himself a coward.

All his life Mito had taught him how to act and behave. "Eat your vegetables, don't slouch. Be polite. Say things like thank you, you're welcome, and yes, please. Do not forget where home is. And do not Judge."

'The Commandments of Mito' and Gon was finding the last one very hard to abide by at the moment. He wanted to blame someone for his misfortune, anyone. Most of all he wanted to blame his father. Mito would have died happy if she had gotten to see him at least once more.

No matter how much he tried, though, he just couldn't keep it up. Mito had taught him too well in the art of forgiveness. After all, the disease had nothing to do with Jing being gone for so many years. It wasn't his fault that everyone had become sick. Rationality had a good way of ruining a good blame streak.

Gon had to close his eyes for a moment as a wave of dizziness hit him.

"_Faith will be the guiding light in all of our endeavors, Gon. It's faith we must embrace the most in our darkest moments to continue forward."_

Despite the slight nausea, Gon hadn't slowed or staggered in his pace, but merely continued forward towards home, the first rays of the sun guiding him all the way.

* * *

Killua headed to the receptionist desk, purpose in his stride. Tossing the keys at the desk , he didn't even bother to talk to the girl smiling mindlessly behind the counter, she didn't seem to notice him, anyway. Besides, they could just bill his hunter card for the room.

Heading out the doors he waited, impatiently, for a cab. None seemed willing to stop. After an aggravating fifteen minutes of nearly jumping out at the moving cabs with no passengers (who still didn't stop), Killua gave up and began to jog towards the city harbor. Carefully dodging in and out of the pedestrian traffic, Killua made it in an almost record breaking time.

Breathing loudly from the long run, Killua went inside to the clerk's counter. He needed to get a passenger ticket if he was going to get to Whale Island. Silver hair bounced back and forth from one side to another as Killua continued to shift his weight from one foot to another, glaring daggers at the back of the clerk the whole time. 

The door opening again caught his attention. Funny, he hadn't recalled setting off any bells when he came in. The pudgy short man came up beside Killua at the counter. The brown trench coat and matching hat made him look like some sort of comical detective from those late night shows he and Gon used to stay up and watch. The man took off his hat to reveal his shining head underneath and laid it on the wood counter. His eyes could barely see over the top.

"Can I help you?" The overzealous clerk broke Killua out of his reverie and he opened his mouth to respond, however, he was beaten to the punch.

"I would like two tickets to the Genmai Islands, please." The short man replied, his hand holding up two fingers above the counter for emphasis and nearly knocking his hat to the floor in the process.

"Sure thing." The clerk turned to the computer and began to type. Killua started having trouble seeing through the tick in his eye.

"Uh, hello. I was here first." No one responded. "Hello?"

The silver haired man had no problem shoving his hand in the face of the clerk to get his attention, yet was still ignored. It was like he wasn't even there.

"Here's your tickets, sir." The clerk happily handed over the tickets in exchange for the man's money.

The short man placed the hat back on his head and turned to leave. Killua, on the other hand had placed himself nearly on top of the man in an attempt to catch their attention. When the man turned almost unexpectedly, Killua found himself stepping backwards in anticipation for the following collision. He braced himself and watched the man turn to face him… and walk right through him. His whole lower half disappearing into familiar inky blackness only to re-solidify when the man finished his passage through his body and came out on the other side.

Stunned, Killua looked up at the clerk who had already stopped paying attention to the short man and went back to busying himself behind the counter. Not even a glance in his direction. What was going on?

What the hell had happened on that island?

Shaking, he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. He needed to call Gon. Gon would know he was there. Gon would still be there for him. He flipped open the phone and began to dial.

* * *

_Basking in the afterglow, Killua found his mind wandering and couldn't keep himself from asking. "Doesn't your faith prohibit homosexual encounters?"_

"_It also says one shouldn't engage in sex before marriage."_

_Killua's eyebrows rose slightly and turned his head that had been resting on his arms. He greedily took in the sight of Gon's naked form under the blankets next to him. "So, you're giving up your religion for me, Gon?"_

"_No, I don't have to." Gon's smile told Killua of a secret._

"_And why is that?" Sure he'd play along._

"_Because, I love you, Killua and it also says that with in love you'll find forgiveness." Gon closed his eyes, a reminiscent look on his features and a tiny smile that looked that much sadder when he opened his eyes. He looked almost lost, far away in some memory. " I have faith in that."_

_Once again Gon changed his smile to something else, something so much more beautiful that Killua hoped to never forget it. "I have faith in you, Killua."_

_Because, faith binds all things._

* * *

Gon made his way to the house, his cheeks flushed from the cold, or so Hisoka presumed. "Good morning, Gon-kun? How are you feeling? Better, I hope"

"Uh…Yeah." Gon's cheeks became noticeably redder during his reply. "I hope you don't mind rabbit for dinner."

Really, what had he expected when he returned? It's not like Hisoka would have magically turned into the wallpaper and disappeared while he was gone. In all actuality, though, he was grateful for the man's company.

And before he even realized he was saying it, "thank you, Hisoka."

"Oh," Hisoka's brow quirked and his constant smirk widened on his face. "For what, Gon-kun?"

Gon tried to keep himself from turning into a tomato as he fought for a decent reply. What, in all honesty could he say? For being here, so I'm not alone? He may have been naïve, but he wasn't stupid. No way in hell was he giving Hisoka that opening.

The ringing of his phone saved him from anymore mishaps in front of the red haired man and he quickly dashed off to grab his cell charging in his room. Hisoka couldn't help himself when he chuckled, "Oh, how tempting you are, Gon. What a shame we can't start yet. It takes away all the fun when not all the players are here."

Gon breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the tiny thing ringing itself almost off of his desk. He crossed his fingers. "Please be Leorio." Despite promising to come to the Island, Leorio never showed and he didn't answer any of his calls.

Gon quickly picked up the phone and glanced at the front LCD screen to see who was calling and felt himself go numb. The name 'Killua' glared back at him in glowing blue lettering.

He wanted to cry and not out of relief.

* * *

A/N: lmao

You guys hate me don't you. I keep adding plot and not giving away any answers. XD I wish I could see your faces right now.

Chapter recap- Hisoka's plotting, Killua may be going crazy, and Gon's keeping secrets. Just like your average soap opera.

If it makes you feel any better, we've only just begun! I'm ending the next chapter with a big one that'll have you guys either screaming for more or screaming "What the Fuck!"

By the way, I noticed that all of my time jumps are probably confusing a few people, let me know if you'd like me to start putting a timeline at the bottom of every chapter for your convenience. Even if only one person out there asks for it, I'll do it. You know how many shy people out there are going to refuse to voice their opinions (even though I'd love to hear from all of you!)

And out of curiosity, did any one feel the need to pause and think about where first part of the chapter actually comes into the story when you first read it? I'm kinda just going with a 'WTF" scenario (and enjoying it immensely). Here's to hoping I'm pulling it off!

Cookies to anyone who can guess where the plot is going so far! Lmao

You all are going to hate me.


	8. Chapter 7

Gon's fingers shook as he flipped the phone open. Slowly he brought it up to his ear. Static greeted his senses as he fought for a way to do what he knew he had to. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than break down and cry over the phone, demand that Killua come to Whale Island to see him. He knew that was the wrong thing to do, but he still wanted to do it none the less. In truth, he knew he would be dragging Killua into a death trap.

What would have been the point? Such a break down would only insure that Killua met the same demise as himself. Gon had known, not to long before Mito had died, that he himself was also sick. Dying in the worst way. A death he couldn't fight against. He bitterly took in the comfort that he was lasting longer than expected, Mito only took two weeks to die. At the rate his energy was deteriorating he could probably last another month, maybe two if he didn't push himself. However, to subject the person he loved the most to witnessing his death and then subjecting him to the same fate was the cruelest thing Gon could have done at any point in his life.

That was why Hisoka was a different matter. The red-haired man already knew the danger of the Island. He'd came of his own volition, no one had asked him, and, despite any ill-bearing Hisoka may have towards him, Gon accepted him in his home.

Because Gon did not want to die alone.

Even if Hisoka stayed until the end, he wasn't, in any way, a replacement for Killua. Even if he were to push the other man away, would Killua still come after him?

That was a loaded question filled with both hope and despair. Gon was well aware that in the whole time Killua and him had been together as friends, it had always been him that would have to chase the other down. Killua had never had to fight to keep Gon. Would he, when presented with the issue? Gon found himself torn in too many directions to really think about what he wanted the most out of the situation.

He did, however, know what was best for Killua. And, so, he would take his chances.

"Goodbye, Killua."

* * *

Hisoka sat shuffling through his deck of cards, his eyes narrowed in a calculating manner. When he came to Whale Island he had expected to have to actually convince Gon to accept him. Once again, though, the boy had surprised him, let him into his house even. Regardless, of how things had started out, Gon had unknowingly made things much easier for Hisoka in the long run. In the end he had only a little work to do before the stage was set for the final encounter, because he knew the other man was never far behind his brown haired friend. Wherever Gon was, Killua wouldn't be far. And then he could claim what he had hungered for.

A psychotic grin spread over thin lips as Hisoka brought up the top card from the deck and gazed at the back of what he knew was a joker. In the end, Gon's innocence would be his.

Flipping the card over Hisoka was met with a four of hearts (1). His eyes narrowed again. Apparently not all was well in paradise. Flipping the card over, he turned it once again so he was facing the front of a joker instead.

Fate was such a trivial thing.

* * *

Killua stared in shock at the phone held numbly in his hand. What had just happened? Was he going insane? Perhaps he was ill and was lost inside some dream world in his mind?

Nothing was making sense.(2) He wanted nothing more than to break down where he was, to have this nightmare end. Maybe if he closed his eyes all of this would go away?

_This isn't a dream._

Killua's eyes flew open. That was the voice of the boy from the island. But how…? If this truly wasn't a dream and he was nothing more than some wandering spirit, how was he supposed to reach Gon? There was no actual way he could reach his friend in the state that he was in. He could sneak onto a boat, but none where heading towards Whale Island. He found that out when he had seen Gon off originally. And, even if it was possible to find one going to the Island what if he just fell through the bottom of the boat?

_Head towards the pier._

"What's going on?" Killua yelled out to the air around him.

_I have provided you with the means to do what must be done. Head towards the pier._

The early morning air brought with it a mist that settled over the boats of the pier. Sailor's hustled to and fro with cargo, a swank in their step that was attributable to a life at sea. Killua himself couldn't help but be disturbed as more than one person found their passage to be right through his corporeal form. His body misting and realigning in an almost fascinating manner. He'd decided that he didn't much like the experience and so opted to move out of the way of anyone passing by if he could.

Killua moved closer to one of the docks, empty of any ships and waited out at the end. "Okay, now what?"

When he received no answer he sighed loudly and glanced out around the sea. His eyes widened as fog overtook the dock and thickened to the point that he could barely see the water he was standing over. And that was when he saw it. A boat, small and wooden. It looked like a handmade fishing boat with a curve at the front most end allowing a glowing lamp to swing to and fro from a hooked notch. A man swathed in black, tattered garb pushed the boat along with a stick much like you would in a shallow river. Taking a better look as the vessel came closer, it almost looked like the fog was originating from underneath the boat itself.

The man came to a halt right before Killua, bringing the boat against the dock. Two yellow glowing eyes pierced through the darkness of the man's hood and the fog. A shiver raced up Killua's spine.

"Killua?"

"Uhh… yeah?" This was too weird. "Who are you?"

"They call me Charon… I am the ferryman of the dead."

"The dead? So, I'm dead?" Killua stared at the figure in disbelief.

"To be more precise I ferry spirits, which you are. It doesn't necessarily mean you're body has died."

"Okay…Why are you here?"

"I have an appointment to take you to Whale Island."

"Whale Island… Wait a moment. Your name, isn't that a Greek myth? How can Greek Gods exist if all this turmoil is over a Christian God?"

The cloaked man let out a raspy chuckle that sounded like the scrapping of nail on a chalk board. "There are still those in this world who retain their belief in the old Gods. And in this world, faith and belief are the holding point of all things."

Killua frowned. "But don't the religions of one God and many contradict each other? How can they all exist at the same time?"

"One God or many does not mean they are not the same."

"I don't understand."

The ferryman developed an agitated air to his hunched stature. "Think of it in these terms. The Christian God appears in many forms, why not as separate Gods?"

"So… you're a form of god?"

The ferryman's eyes burned brighter for a moment as if with fever. "I am not a God! Merely a ferryman present for the passage of spirits. Now, get in."

"Err…don't I need to give you money or something?" Killua glanced around awkwardly. The only thing he had was his Hunter card and he highly doubted that a man who carted around dead people all day was willing to do a charge transaction. He had seen weirder in the past week, though.

"Your passage has already been paid."

* * *

Gon peered around the door of the bathroom, one hand clutched his clothes tightly into a ball at his chest and the other clung to his towel like a lifeline. He breathed a sigh of relief and slowly crept down the hall. Tip toeing silently, he didn't want to alert the other occupant of the house to his unclothed predicament. He had only a couple of feet to go to get to his room. Quietly as possible he continued down the hall passing the door in front of the room he had given to Hisoka. Being the most careful he raised one toe so as not to alert the man. He barely had three feet to go to reach the door to his own room now. Placing his toe down as gently as possible, he froze as a loud creak echoed from the floor boards.

The door to his right opened swiftly and Gon turned his head slowly to face the man who had caught him, still on his tiptoes and towel clinging dangerously low to his hips. Hisoka, on the other hand gave his trademark smirk. "Why, hello, Gon-kun."

Glancing the other man up and down Gon felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he noted that Hisoka was only wearing cotton drawstring pants. No shirt. With an 'eep' Gon attempted to flee the few remaining steps to his room. However, his feet seemed to be not as coordinated as his mind and he found himself ass up on the hard wood floor in front of his own room. Gon mentally cursed, inches away from freedom.

The presence behind him made him all that much aware of the strong hands gripping him at the waist and then lifting him back on to his feet. "T-thank you, Hisoka-san." Gon was sure his head would explode from all the blood rushing to it. Stiffly, Gon attempted to move forward into his room, only to have the same strong hands grip his towel clad hips and bring his body flush against the man behind him.

"So clumsy," came an amused comment, breath ghosting over the skin of his left shoulder. Gon's eyes widened to almost comedic proportions. Hisoka was…!

With another 'eep' Gon opened his door swiftly and closed it on the red-haired man's face, leaving the man with Gon's towel still in his clutches.

Breathing heavily and his face still feeling like it was on fire, Gon had his hands placed firmly on his door as if to keep it barricaded closed. Apparently, the arousal Hisoka had allowed to slip through in his small comment hadn't only been limited to his voice. Gon could still feel where the man had been up against his own body. And the man had definitely been aroused.

It had been like this from the very start, small touches and caresses were slowly becoming bolder and bolder, but this had been the first time he had actually felt…_that. _Gon blushed again at the thought. He looked down at his now completely naked form. For the life of him he couldn't seem to keep himself from responding to the man. Proudly he stood at attention, his man hood almost mocking him as a failure.

Keeping one hand firmly on the door, Gon brought his hand down to sensitive flesh. This was quickly becoming ritualistic. Slowly he moved his hand over his member, a sigh escaping past his lips. A sigh not of pleasure, but guilt.

Because, despite how much he truly loved him, his most recent endeavors in masturbation no longer brought Killua into the fore front of his mind.

Snorting softly, Gon closed his eyes. He was going to die anyway, he might as well enjoy this. It wasn't like he was cheating. Slowly he lost himself in pleasure and thoughts of a hard body pressed against his.

* * *

I was planning on continuing this chapter, but decided to break it in half. I just like to torment my readers and drag stuff out.

At least I'm kind enough to post this earlier than what I had planned since my last post. And I'll still post the next chapter next week like I originally planned.

1) For those of you who don't know, the number 4 in Japanese can be the same as the word for death. So the number four is meant as a bad sign in Japanese culture.

2) Killua is in the same boat as all of you right now.

3) I'm sure most of you already assumed that Gon was sick, but it makes my story work in the end… Don't worry. Killua gets to Whale Island next chapter and Hisoka actually gets to molest Gon.

4)I would like to thank Ironic-Sarcasm for being my only reviewer in the previous two chapters. I almost feel like this story is loosing interest to people. Until I look at my hit count. I'm almost at 5000 hits. So in honor of getting so much attention, I want to give my 50th reviewer a present! Any pairing you want in a story, it doesn't even have to be HxH. As for Ironic-Sarcasm, if you want me to write a story specifically for you, in thanks for rising my hopes for this story again, just let me know! After all, I'm pushing this chapter out early just for you!

5) Gon and Hisoka's relationship isn't getting a lot of focus yet, I'm waiting until Killua gets there so we can get an outsiders perspective. As for what happens next… I've given you guys way to many hints for you not to guess.

6)I'm curious on how you guys feel about my writing style. You don't have to leave a review, but I would appreciate a pm. Don't be afraid to be harsh! If I wish to improve after all, I'm going to need that sort of criticism.

7) For those of you who are interested, this story is extending way past what it was originally intended to be. I'm now guessing that there are going to be approximately 15 or 16 chapters.

8) I've realized recently, that I've been wrong on Gon's birth date. It's May 5, I thought it was February 5. While this won't change my story much, it will take a bit of revision. All well.

Thanks all!


End file.
